Showdown in the Courtyard
This is how the showdown in the courtyard goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. Thomas: Don't hurt him. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't break the portal, Timothy! Timothy: Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, you two. Bill and Ben who are holding Percy Let him go. Bill: Ok. let Percy go Crash Bandicoot: Percy. You're ok. Timothy You not going to do with that hammer, Tim! Timothy: Just let me play my role. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. What do you want, Timothy? Sunset Shimmer: He's not supposed to say that until he becomes a demon. Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, Sunset. Thomas Keep the Matrix, Thomas. Thomas: Equestria Girls plotline, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: I know, Thomas. I think it's like you don't belong here. Timothy: I'm supposed to say that. Matau T. Monkey: Just say what's on the script ok, Timothy? Timothy: Shut it. his throat Thomas You don't belong here. Give me the Matrix, and you can go back to Cybertron tonight. Or keep it and never go home. Ryan F-Freeman: We have a choice? Thomas: Stick to the script, Ryan. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. his watch for ticking then gasps Timothy: Tick-tock, Thomas. We don't have all night. The portal will be closing by itself in less than a hour. So, what's your answer? Ryan F-Freeman: NO!! Thomas Just to help you remember. Thomas: No. Timothy: What?! Cybertron. Your friends. Lost to you forever. Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal? Thomas: Yes, but I have also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Cybertron will find a way to make more robots without the spark of Primus. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So, go ahead and destroy the portal. You are not getting this Matrix! Timothy: All right. You win. drops the hammer Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! He surrenders? Thomas: It's what happens in Equestria Girls. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm so happy, Thomas. You did well for a prince. Gordon (EG): You... are... so... awesome! Emmet: You did very well, Thomas! Toby (EG): I can't believe you did that for us! Matau T. Monkey: You are so special, Thomas. But Timothy. He is a thousand billion times more unspecial then you. Henry (EG): It's no wonder you're a real life Transformer. Evil Ryan: C'mon, Timothy. Don't loss your temper. Timothy: Oh, yeah. He's like so very special! at Thomas Ryan F-Freeman:Dipsy's voice Uh oh. Run away!the Matrix and run Matau T. Monkey: the Matrix back Equestria Girls plotline. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Matau. But run away from Timothy!!! Thomas: the Matrix Relax. I've got this. Timothy tackle him Bertram T. Monkey: You know. I'm with Timothy. Evil Ryan: Me too. Matau T. Monkey: Bertram? You traitor!! Bertram T. Monkey: Our brothership is over! Matau T. Monkey: I'll run with the Matrix now.the Matrix before Timothy gets it and runs off Timothy: Bill and Ben Grab him, you fools! Evil Ryan:Evil Anna Get Ryan and the Dark Spark!! struggles to open the door and then Timothy stands behind him Crash Bandicoot: Matau! Toss the Matrix to me! Matau T. Monkey: Gordon and tosses the Matrix to him Gordon! Ryan F-Freeman: James!the Dark Spark to James James(EG): Got it! Bertram T. Monkey: Give it back!! James (EG): I will! After you try to take it from Henry! the Dark Spark to Henry Gordon(EG): Ryan!!the Matrix to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: it Thanks, Gordon. Timothy: That's MY Matrix, you techno-organic rat!!! Ryan F-Freeman: It ''was ''your Matrix. But now it's Thomas'! Sir Daniel Fortesque: Ryan! Toss it to your Granddaughter! does Jessica Fairbroher: Thanks, Grandfather. Timothy: Give me back my Matrix you Anna clone!! Jessica Fairbrother: Sorry. it back to Thomas Garfield: Henry! Toss it to me!! does Bertram T. Monkey: Do you know what I been though in Crash's adventures of M.L.P EG to get the Dark Spark? two magical objects are enchanged between hands until they fall into Timothy's hands Bertram T. Monkey: Can I have the Dark Spark, Timothy? gives it to him Bertram T. Monkey: Thanks.laughs Tremble before me as I absorb the Dark Spark's power! Timothy: I'll take this thank you. Bertram T. Monkey: Keep the Matrix, Tim. I got this now.the Dark Spark on his chest Timothy: At last. More power than I could ever imagine. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes